


On his side of the bed

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Office Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Neck Kissing, Office Party, One Night Stands, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), drunk conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Lance's first office party was a success, to an extent that someone is sleeping soundly on his side of the bed the next morning.





	On his side of the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Made a part two! And it's somewhat Explicit.

Lance woke up to a splitting headache. Common side-effect when one drank too much alcohol, so Lance wasn’t all too pissy with himself. As he shifted around on the his bed he started remembering the precious night. Remembered how much he dreaded going to his first office party, and meeting with the so called, Sharks.

 

Had he even met any Sharks last night? All he remembered while lying down on his bed and trying to pry his sleepy eyes open, was beer after beer after beer after beer. Then. There was the gorgeous emo in the corner. Not only that, the gorgeous emo knew Lance’s name. His full name.

 

It was all coming back to him now. How the man’s name was Keith, and that they went to high school together. The flash of the long ago memory of him carrying Lance in his arms when he blacked out from a soccer ball hitting his head during a P.E. class.

 

Memories. Naked bodies on top of each other. Tongues exploring parts of the bodies that were naked. Kisses on his neck, sucking it, marking it. The feel of strong hands riding up under his thigh. The shrill feel of shivers running down his body when he felt a strong impact entering him.

 

Screaming. He remembered, he screamed. A name. Not just any name. His name. Kogane. He screamed, and screamed it. Asking for more, to go harder, to give him everything he got. Kisses on kisses, tongues tasting each other, moans so loud he felt his dick go hard under the covers at the hot memory of last night.  

 

Lance felt something odd, and it wasn’t the painful sensation of being penetrated in his backside. No. It was where he was lying down on his bed. In other words, not his side of the bed. Carefully, and slowly, Lance tried to sit up, wincing in the process from his splitting headache. He kept the covers on to hide his naked state, and looked to his side of the bed.

 

There he was, on his side of the bed. Keith Kogane, and naked as the day he was born. Lance couldn’t look away. He was beautiful where he lied. A perfectly toned body. Lance took in the defined muscles of his back, his strong arms that once carried him that were now rested beneath his beautiful sleeping face. He couldn’t look away at his hard thighs, and perfectly bounced ass. Lance wanted to throw a quarter at his ass, or sink his teeth into it, whichever was fine.

 

Sex. They had sex last night, and man was it amazing, Lance thought. He had had sex before with plenty of men, but none were to the degree of amazing like Keith. His dick had managed to make a number out of Lance’s ass, but he wanted more. Thinking of who was sound asleep next to Lance, he would feel bad to wake him up to ask for more sex.

 

It was crazy to think about what happened to them last night. Keith had asked Lance if wanted to leave the party, and with no second thought at all, Lance agreed and left in a hurry with the gorgeous man who he went to high school with, believable enough.

 

They had found a bar to chat in. Lance thought Keith was implying doing other things, but those other things would happen later. Keith had asked Lance a whole number of different questions. What he thought about Keith back then. Lance said he hated him, hated everything about him, and how much he wished he never had been carried by him and how it ruined his reputation at their school.

 

Lance remembered Keith’s face when he told him those things. Hurt. It was a look of hurt. But why, Lance wanted to know. Why did Lance not caring about Keith during high school have any effect on Keith at all, it’s not like Keith was in love with him or anything.

 

When the most awkward question had passed, Keith had poured on Lance with more practical questions like: His romantic situation. Single as fuck, Lance answered. Where he went to college. Georgetown, since Lance was pretty smart, except around beautiful strangers, he had chuckled when he looked at Keith as he said it. Keith had answered that he wasn’t a stranger to him, not really, but he could be if that would be better. Lance had flushed and felt a warmness in his body when Keith flirted with him like that. He definitely didn’t see him as a stranger, but beautiful, that was for sure.

 

Keith had asked him how he landed a job at their firm, and why he was on the 7th floor and not on the above floors. Lance told Keith how much he impressed Shiro, their boss, during the interview, but Shiro felt that Lance was a little too soft hearted to become a Shark on the 8th floor, therefore the 7th was the next best thing.

 

Lance thought Keith was adorable when his cheeks flushed a delicious cherry color when he told him that Shiro meant Keith wasn’t soft hearted enough. Keith had taken his girly drink, since he hated beer, and slammed it hard on the counter of the bar to prove to Lance that he wasn’t a heartless asshole. His words had slurred when he said to Lance, “I am like a fucking kitten, Alvero. I will snuggle so hard against your motherfucking delicious body, that you’ll beg me to become your house pet.”

 

Odd. Keith was an odd one, but it was true. He was as cuddly as a fluffy kitten. After they had a number of drinks from the bar, Keith was glued to Lance’s side on the walk to his apartment a couple blocks from their office. Lance remembers how the instant they walked into his apartment, Keith attacked his mouth like a feral lioness, not a cuddly kitten at all. He was whispering soothing, sexy words in his mouth all night while they made out.

 

“Fuck, I’m so glad I found you, baby.” Keith purred in Lance’s mouth while they kissed on his sofa, allowing their bodies to get to know each other.

 

The instant Lance heard him purr in his mouth, he went hard. So hard like he had had blue balls for a while. Which wasn’t true, he had sex a couple days ago, but making out with Keith was even better than the mediocre sex he had with a random dude he found at a dance club.

 

Lance explored Keith’s mouth, he remembered. How good it tasted, like candied apples, or strawberries, he wasn’t sure since Keith had so many weird pink drinks at the bar it was like a fucking fruit cocktail in his mouth. Bursts of flavour had touched the sensitives spots on Lance’s tongue and he moaned at how good Keith’s mouth tasted, asking for more of him.

 

Their shirts had shed to the floor in record time, but Lance, a weird one he always thought he was, wanted Keith to keep his thin red tie on. Keith had only purred louder at the suggestion and loosened it a tinge, but kept in on before his mouth found Lance’s in a split second. He was tentative at first with their kisses, hesitantly biting the tips of his lips, then pushing his tongue lightly in Lance’s mouth from time to time, to truly savour the flavour.

 

He had loved it. The kissing. If there was one sexual thing Lance could do forever, it was kissing. Their mouths had played together for a long time before Keith became antsy and started unbuckling his pants, then on to Lance’s.

 

“Fuck, I want you so bad, baby. Please let me have you, and fuck you hard. I know you want it. Tell me now, how much you want me.” Keith had pleaded desperately while he fumbled to get his black slacks off and onto the floor.

 

Lance’s body had gone into overdrive, the heat of his loins begging for Keith to rip his pants off as fast as possible, “I want you, Kogane. So fucking bad. Fuck me hard, as hard as you can.” Lance had spoken back to Keith, asking for his dick desperately.

 

“Where’s the bedroom, I want you all comfortable when I destroy your ass, baby.” Keith snickered in the crook of Lance’s neck before he bit him hard.

 

Lance remembered how fast he pushed Keith off his body to show him to his bedroom. The bed was made neatly since Lance was a tidy person, but Keith had shown no respect for that when he dragged the covers all off the bed and threw Lance on the mattress, then himself on top of him, digging his tongue into his mouth again with desperate movements of his groin rubbing on Lance’s groin.

 

No matter how fast Keith wanted to get into Lance’s pants, and destroy his ass as the gorgeous man had told him. Keith had taken his sweet, sweet time with Lance’s body. He was persistent, he was thorough. He was good, Lance thought. Remembering the way Keith had mapped out his entire body with his tongue and his soft, warm, honey slicked mouth as it trailed from one end then to the other making hot shivers on Lance’s body, the hairs rising for every touch his mouth had planted on his naked body.

 

He loved it when Keith had caught Lance’s nipple between his teeth, then sucked hard on it afterwards making Lance moan loudly in the room, asking nicely for more. “You have to beg, Alvero.” Keith had said with a mouth full of nipple, his smirk peeking through his gripped mouth.

 

“Please, Keith. Make me feel good, so good.” Lance had  lolled his head back on his bed’s headboard feeling the sensation of oblivion reach his body and create that sweet feel of pleasure finding his chest, his abdomen, his dick.

 

Their boxers had finally hit the floor, Keith began straddling Lance, rubbing their groins tightly together, teasing Lance until he found his tan hand ripping at the gorgeous man’s head of black, silky locks.

 

“Do me now.” He had uttered to the gorgeous man, moaning again when his gently hand had caressed his dick, gripping it hard before he stroked it in fast motions.

 

Keith had shaken his head, loving the desperate look Lance had made him wanting him to fuck him already, but Keith was intent on taking his time with the tan man. Lance loved foreplay, but being with Keith only rushed him. His beautiful face in front of him making bed eyes while he stroked Lance’s dick, warm liquid seeping from the tip.

 

“Beg for me more, baby.” Keith kissed Lance’s chest. Once, twice, three times and Lance couldn’t take it anymore when he pushed Keith off of him and went to find the lube and a condom.

 

He remembered how he heard Keith giggling at how needy Lance was for Keith to stick his dick inside him already. The memory made him flustered now in his sober state remembering the wild night they had.

 

When Lance had found the essentials, Keith made himself comfortable on Lance’s silks. He smiled wickedly, and very seductively at Lance as he stood by the bed looking at Keith laying with his dick all hard and ready for Lance to ride him hard.

 

“Well, Alvero. Wrap me up then ride me, as hard as you want.” Keith winked a steely eye in the dimmed lighting, wiggling his hips, hard dick flapping side to side.

 

Lance had to laugh at how childish Keith was being, but he liked it. He thought Keith would be intimidating, scary, overpowering and demanding since he was a Shark. Looking at Keith on the bed, teasing Lance like they had been long time boyfriends. He felt, well, he felt comfortable like this was exactly what he wanted in a relationship. This feeling of not being embarrassed, to act like a child and make fun of each other. Going full on sexy mode with the other person, but then shift entirely and joke in front of them at the same time. That’s what he had felt before he threaded the condom on Keith’s dick, then slathering the lube all over it.

 

Keith’s body had strutted at the touch of Lance’s hand on his dick while he peeled the condom on it, slowly, his hand gripping his dick tightly as the condom made its way down becoming fully wrapped. As he slathered the two pumps of lube, Lance had made a comment and he remembered how loud Keith had snorted at it. He couldn’t remember what he said, but he did remember how much he liked Keith snorting. It made him seem harmless.

 

Riding Keith had been amazing, Lance remembered. They had both moaned loudly at the feel of being inside and having him inside him. They were panting for loss breath while Lance held two hands to the wall and rode him hard. Keith had grabbed hold of Lance’s hips and swung him to his stomach, gripping his hips again, backing his ass way up high, then planting his foot up and close to Lance’s face to really get inside him.

 

He remembered each thrust as Keith had pushed, and pushed so hard inside him he had hit his prostate many times causing him to scream out his name, and good it felt. Keith pulled out, going down with his face and licking Lance’s hole, hums of pleasure escaping the gorgeous man, not being done with Lance just yet. He knew he wanted him to feel good, and not cum quite yet.

 

“Fuck….Keith, you’re good at that.” Lance had gutted out in breaths of air, trying to intake a large breath when Keith’s dick went back inside of him for the big finish.

 

“Come for me, baby. I’ll help you.” Keith had purred, grabbing Lance’s dick and fisting it hard until Lance made a loud groan of release, and the nectar of his release ran down Keith’s hand.

 

A few more hard thrusts behind Lance, and Keith had come, too, pulling slowly out and landing on Lance’s side of the bed. “I think I’m going to need a wheelchair tomorrow.” Lance had teased when Keith’s face was next to his.

 

He kissed him affectionately on the lips, a drunken smile finding his face when they released. “That was amazing. I haven’t had a nice fuck like that in a long, long , time Alvero.” Keith kissed him again, then went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

After that they had both fallen quickly asleep, and now Lance had a splitting headache but was happy he remembered their amazing night, hoping maybe they could go for it again, but, he remembered now that Keith was a Shark, and they were coworkers. How would that work out, Lance thought.

 

Then there was the matter that they knew each other. Keith had gone to the same high school as him, and Lance even hated his guts. Which was funny since now they had gone as far as sleeping with each other, but again, Lance never knew the guy only what he knew of him and decided that was all the information he needed to hate him.

 

Every time Lance wanted to show off how good he was at something, Keith was always there to do it a notch better than him. The feeling of hate of boiling in his gut again. He looked to his side of the bed, catching a cosied up sleeping kitten, the boiling cooling down at the sight.

 

Lance planted his feet on the floor, elbows resting on his knees as he stared at the other side of his bedroom. He didn’t know what to do. With Keith sleeping on the bed next to him, he didn’t want nothing else than to lay back down and cuddle up into the sleeping kitten. Except there were these thoughts of them being coworkers, him being a Shark, like did he sleep with other people to win them over. Lance shook that thought away, it wasn’t like he was looking for a steady relationship. Not with Keith Kogane of all people at least, is what he thought, but he was interrupted by a tender kiss to his shoulder.

 

He craned his neck and was met with the face of a dark angel. “Hey, baby. You been awake long?” Keith kissed his shoulder again, a lopsided smile spreading on his face when he looked up at Lance.

 

Maybe he wanted a steady relationship after all. He could easily get used to staring at Keith’s face many mornings. It all depended on what the kitten wanted and how he felt. Still, Lance thought, how the hell does he propose for something steady. Keith was a Shark of all things, and they didn’t own the term steady in their vocabulary.

 

Lance grabbed Keith’s face and kissed him tenderly back, letting their kiss linger for a while before he released and asked, “Sleep well?”

 

“You know I did.” Keith stuck his tongue out, grabbing Lance back to the bed to rest on top of him.

 

They made out for a while until a loud growl came from both their stomachs. “I think we need some breakfast.” Lance was ready to get up, but heard a whine from Keith.

 

“I need my breakfast first, I have a special diet of dick in the morning.” He teased, finding a new condom from the night stand on Lance’s side of the bed. “Your turn.” Keith dragged his tongue from Lance’s neck and down his torso, then licked his own lips.

 

“You’re not prepped, and I’m too tired to prep you.” Lance yawned, feeling like jerk, but mornings weren’t his thing.

 

“No need, I won’t take long.” Keith licked his fingers all wet and had a go at prepping himself underneath Lance, moans and sexy faces causing his dick to go really hard.

 

“Fuck.” Lance grabbed the condom and thread it over his dick in light speed, then found Keith’s hole in seconds, entering him smoothly.

 

Their morning sex was intimate. Low groans of want leaving both their mouths. Kisses that tasted like morning breath, and cute giggles when Lance made a slight whine from time to time at how good Keith felt.

 

They both came, a hum of delight leaving Keith as his hand cupped Lance’s face, pulling him in for a soothing kiss. “How about that breakfast?” He asked willingly, looking hungry for more than eggs and toast.

 

“What, I’m not filling enough?” Lance teased and hopped off of Keith to find a robe to sling on, throwing a second robe at Keith to put on.

 

Lance made eggs and toast, topping Keith’s mug off with black coffee. “You got any sugar?” Keith looked at his steaming mug of the black substance.

 

“Dude, how much sugar do you intake every day? That stuff’s not good for your pearly whites.” Lance complained, finding a sugar holder to give Keith.

 

“I have a huge sweet tooth...explains how sweet you are.” He took a sip of his coffee, thinking he was smug as hell.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Lance smirked at him, plating him with eggs and toast.

 

Keith made a noise of glee when he took a bite of his breakfast. “I may need to hire you as my personal cook. This is delicious.” He stabbed the eggs with his fork.

 

“It’s eggs and toast, Keith. An infant could make this.” Lance said as he cocked a thin brow at how childish Keith was being with his breakfast.

 

Keith took a large gulp of his sugared coffee, inhaling his breakfast. “I can’t cook to save my life. Hence, all the sugar. I usually stroll to IHop every morning before work and get pancakes with lots, and lots of syrup.” He made a hungry moan at the mention of the gooey substance.

 

“How many cavities have you ever had?” Lance eyed him, crossing his arms at the dark haired man, who was grabbing more toast from Lance’s plate.

 

Lance swatted his grubby hands. “If you have to know...since you think I eat too much sugar...none.” Keith grinned with a mouth full of toast.

 

“None?” Lance made a shocked face.

 

“Not a single cavity.” Keith stuck his tongue out playfully.

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me. I eat one chocolate bar and I’m chock full of cavities, and here you come with all your fucking fruity drinks and syrup for breakfast and your pearly whites are perf.” Lance jabbed his plate with his fork, munching down on his breakfast of non-sugary food.  

 

Keith places his arms around Lance’s neck, kissing his cheek. “You won’t get cavities from eating me, Alvero.” He nibbled Lance’s lobe before he left the kitchen.

 

“I need to get going. I have a lunch date with a client, then I’m going to Shiro’s to discuss work stuff.” Keith said from Lance’s bedroom, the noise of him getting dressed cracking Lance’s beating heart.

 

“But, it’s Sunday, and you’re hungover.” Lance said with a tone of sadness to his voice.

 

Keith came back from his room with the same clothes as last night. “What is someone gonna get a sugar withdrawal?” He teased, tightening his thin red tie.

 

Lance hadn’t thought he would miss Keith when he left. To be honest with himself, he was sure he was hoping Keith would leave as soon as they woke up, but having Keith here all morning. It felt nice. He wanted more of mornings like these.

 

“Can I ask for two lumps of sugar before he leaves?” Lance smiles drunkenly even though he felt completely sober.

 

Keith leaned in and kissed him twice. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow. Don’t eat any other sugar than me.” He bit at Lance’s earlobe again, a low growl escaping him.

 

Work. Fuck, he remembered that they were coworkers. How were they going to see each other at work though, he was on the 8th floor. Sharks never conversed with the floors beneath them. At least, not since Lance had started working there. He hadn’t seen a single Shark in the month he had been at the firm.

 

There wasn’t time to think about that when he saw Keith smile at him from the door, and left him alone with his sugarless coffee, and wiped clean plates of eggs and toast. Now he felt a gaping hole being made in his gut, one that had to be filled with a sweet, sweet kitten. He took a large gulp of his coffee, and sighed.

 

The next day, Lance had woken up with a feeling of loss when his hand tried to find something missing in his bed. He had woken up on his side of the bed, but it didn’t feel right. Not after yesterday, when Keith had taken his side, and slept like a soft little kitten there. Lance felt like that side belonged to him now, but what would the chances be that the kitten would come back, he thought.

 

He stared at his closet, not knowing what to wear for work. The decision had always been an easy one. A suit, a shirt, a tie and black shoes. Nothing more to it when you worked at a firm. But, knowing Keith might stumble upon his floor, he wanted to be noticed. He wanted to make his insides squirm, he wanted Keith to feel that same burning passion he had between his own loins when he took in what Keith was wearing at the party.

 

Blue. Lance always looked good in blue, he thought. He pulled out a dark navy suit, and a crisp, newly ironed shirt to button beneath the coat. His brown loafers went perfectly with his attire, and tightened his tie perfectly remembering how loose Keith’s tie hung around his slender, delicious neck. The memory of Lance tasting his neck with his lips and tongue found him as he tied his laces. Damn, he wanted nothing more than to wish it were the weekend again.

 

At work, Matt sat by his desk, fully concentrated on a large sale being made from the 5th floor. He had to work with the numbers being conversed between the buyer and the salesman to make sure it all added up correctly. When Lance found his chair, he spun on it a couple times to get his attention.

 

“McClain.” Matt smirked. “How was the party? You left early.” He noted, his smirk growing deeper like he knew something more than intended.

 

Romelle smacked a stack of papers on Lance’s desk, her smile twinkling as if she was keeping a secret, too. “Hey, Lance. Did someone get…” She leaned down to meet Lance’s eyes. “Lucky?” She smiled with all of her teeth.

 

Lance booted his computer, facing it. “I don’t know what you two are talking about.”

 

Matt and Romelle laughed at him, looking at each other with knowing stares. “Lance, we saw you leave the party with someone. We don’t know who though since the floor got packed after a while, but we’re pretty sure you weren’t alone.” Matt winked.

 

“Yeah, you were in a haste, too, you didn’t even bothered to say bye to your favorite colleagues.” Romelle huffed, crossing her arms, head tipped to the ceiling.

 

“You guys have no idea what you’re on about. I left early because I wasn’t feeling well. I went home and slept like a baby.” Lance lied, feeling his pants on fire, metaphorically.

 

“As if.” Allura joined in the convo, holding a file for Matt.

 

“You too? Go back to your floor, there are too many people here. I need peace and quiet. Get back to your jobs people.” Lance commanded his colleagues, clapping his hands, but no one had budged.

 

“Bet there wasn’t any peace and quiet in your bedroom on Saturday.” Allura cooed and left their desks, with a waving hand as she went back to her floor.

 

Romelle got bored. “Matt, I want all the details once you’ve got everything out of Lance.” She demanded, giving him her best smile and wink. That always did the trick. Matt was too smitten by the gay loving woman.

 

“She’s a lost cause, man. It’s obvious she has a thing for taken, gay, older men.” Lance clicked away on his computer, a grumpy look on his face.

 

He was missing Keith, wishing he’d make his way on the 7th floor, but he knew that would be a long shot. Lance clicked even harder on his keyboard thinking about how Keith must have already forgotten him after his lunch date with his client yesterday. Whatever that meant, Lance punched his fingers harder on the keys.

 

“Woah, McClain. Chill, what’s eating you?” Matt rolled his chair close to Lance’s desk.

 

“Nothing sweet, that’s for sure.” Lance grumbled, thinking about something sweet to chew on.

 

“By the way, you caught on to my hint at the party right?” Matt asked quietly, looking around the office, but everyone was too occupied with their jobs to pay attention to their gossip.

 

“What hint? Oh, you mean when you nodded me to go to that hot guy sitting in the corner?” Lance’s face beamed at the mention of Keith, well, indirectly speaking.

 

“No. Wait, you went to him? No, no, no, no….” Matt shook his head in fright.

 

“What?” Lance said worriedly.

 

“You were mouthing Go, and shaking your head to the music. I took that as a hint to go to the hot emo guy in the corner! So I went, and yeah, he was definitely my type.” Lance licked his lips remembering his hot night with Keith.

 

“Remember I told you to stay away from one certain Shark?” Matt warned.

 

“Yeah, but you never told me who. I only met one Shark last night, he turned out to be nice. Really nice.” Lance chuckled.

 

“McClain….I hope it wasn't...man, you’re in for it if it was him. He’s the worst of the Sharks. He’ll play you like a fiddle, never take what he says seriously. He’s like the best smooth talker out there. He knows exactly what to tell the people he wants. Like they’re candy to him.” Matt whispered from his desk, noticing Shiro roaming the floor.

 

“Who the eff are you talking about, Holt?” Lance felt angry, knowing full well it couldn’t have been Keith. Keith was too kind to Lance, he wasn’t at all how Matt was describing this Shark.

 

Before Matt could tell him who, Lance felt two gloved hands on his shoulders. His voice smooth like honey when he neared his ear, “I’m ready for my sugar, Baby.”

 

“Great. He was able to snag you. I need to find Roe-Roe, she’s gonna freak.” Matt gathered his things and fist bumped Keith in greeting. “Go easy on him, bro.”

 

Keith’s canines shined when he said, “Can’t make any promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part three. :) Your kudos and comments are always a pleasure. :)


End file.
